battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:FluoxetinePatch/Archive 1
Welcome! - -- YuriKaslov (Talk) 22:57, September 15, 2011 Hi there hey r u really gary from ferndene? Who's asking? FluoexetinePatch 18:52, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Vicky W from lavender unit Oh really? Whats the number of the unit, then? FluoexetinePatch 02:48, June 30, 2012 (UTC) 7A So it is you. Well, Hi! How you doing? FluoexetinePatch 00:36, July 1, 2012 (UTC) I'm fine XD how r u? I'm awesome, thanks for asking. I didn't know you played Battlefield. FluoexetinePatch 10:14, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Dude Please remember to license your images and give them an appropriate name (so that they're easier to remember) Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:46, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :Again, make sure you license and name your images appropriately. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:28, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ::>:( ::I'm not doing that for you, sorry. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:05, September 21, 2011 (UTC) I don't mind telling you what you need to do, but it'd be helpful if made the effort in future rather than relying on others. Anyway, what you need to do is send me a URL for where the images came from - unless you screenshotted them yourself, in which case just say so. Either way, if you get back to me then I'll talk you through it - 00:14, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :Well, we prefer self-made screenshots, so by all means they can stay. What you need to do is go to the individual file page of the images concerned and edit it. First of all, because they are screenshots from a Battlefield game, they need tagging with Template:EA. Then, you need to decide what level of copyright you wish to reserve on the images - the usual (and preferred) license is Public Domain. You can see other options on this page, but if you decide to go with PD, tag them with Template:PD1 and fill in the blanks on that template. After that, they're good to keep - 00:29, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I agree it's pretty complex (although if, like me, you've been doing it a while, it get's easier). Still, it's necessary for legal reasons and there's no way around it. If you want, I can do the required work for you - 00:34, September 22, 2011 (UTC) No worries. I'll sort out the one's you've already uploaded tomorrow. As for uploading again in the future, don't be put off, just make sure you ask advice if you need it - 00:49, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: *Can't hear FluoexetinePatch over crying and sobbing* Bumblebeeprime09 the Pilot 20:13, September 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: More images Hi again. I'll let you into a shortcut that someone made for basic self-made screenshots, but to do it, you'll have to upload using the interface. If you do, copy and paste the following into the 'summary' box: : If you do that, it'll all be good - 19:15, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :As for any images you've already uploaded, I've sorted them all for you - 19:16, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Did someone pass the word to Anna? '' Bumblebeeprime09 Continental '' 17:08, August 10, 2012 (UTC) I see. Is Anna hot/cute? '' Bumblebeeprime09 Continental '' 20:12, August 10, 2012 (UTC) I see. Is there anyone else? Have you heard from Madeleine since her arrest? '' Bumblebeeprime09 Continental '' 20:42, August 10, 2012 (UTC) I said ATAT. What more could you want for identification? 21:49, August 10, 2012 (UTC) ATAT is paart of my PSN name. Ramp's just too noob to know that not everyone on the wiki knows me by my PSN name. Is there anyone else? '' Bumblebeeprime09 Continental '' 01:29, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Wait... You don't SERIOUSLY live in a mental hospital, do you? I just wnat to make it clear whether or not you are joking about it too. '' Bumblebeeprime09 Continental '' 21:37, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh... ...damn. I thought that from the way you wrote your user profile that you were joking about it. Sorry if I offended you, if you want me to, then I'll get rid of what I have on my Userpage joking about the thing. And as for Sarah, lucky guess. I chose the name Sarah pecause I think it's a nice name for a girl and it's a fairly common one too (Which would also explain the likelyhood of there being a Sarah there that you know). So may I ask why they have PS3s there? '' Bumblebeeprime09 Continental '' 12:21, August 12, 2012 (UTC) (P.S. I sent you mah friend request, pls add meh) O I C So you're alright with my profile description and all? Or do you want me to get rid of it? Also, since you really are there, may I ask a few questions (I'm just curious)? '' Bumblebeeprime09 Continental '' 17:29, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Well, that actually answers my first question (Do you ever get to leave the place?). Also, I'm going to go on a limb and assume that you don't like it that much? '' Bumblebeeprime09 Continental '' 23:56, August 12, 2012 (UTC) PS3 comnunity event Starts: October 29 6pm New York time. Since you commented on the comnunity event blog your glad to join Leader: Slopijoe Co-leader: PSKwhirled Ill rent to the server on thursday, (replay on talk page for more info).-- Slopijoe<3 You bro 12:52, October 23, 2012 (UTC) PSN BC2 NAO! XtremegiancaAltBoom 00:02, December 30, 2012 (UTC) You play PR? I found you conecting to the mumble server :P.. XtremegiancaAltClick 22:05, April 20, 2013 (UTC) I just got started into PR, it is very different from BF2 and requires alot more teamwork. My mic malfunctions quite alot, and the servers I join usually only have 5-10 people using mumble per team. PS: Please use a mouse with the WASD keys for moving or you will be destroyed. XtremegiancaAltClick 15:45, April 21, 2013 (UTC) BL Chat? XtremegiancaAltClick 00:53, May 2, 2013 (UTC) American Burger? What does that even mean? Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:41, May 14, 2013 (UTC) :That sounds weird lol. They don't do regional stuff here. What was this "Chicago" burger like? Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:06, May 14, 2013 (UTC) ::That doesn't really sound like it's related to Chicago at all, haha. What other kinds are there? Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:36, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Bro Classify the articles man Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:57, June 2, 2013 (UTC) chat now DICEpwn7Meds here 23:07, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: Yes. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:28, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Tip on unknown Weapon Regarding the second BF4 unknown weapons. It looks like the Saab-Bofors MBT-LAW or NLAW. THe bulkier front end is a dead givaway. Here's a real MBT-LAW: http://th09.deviantart.net/fs70/PRE/f/2011/069/e/f/nlaw_by_faterofweapons7-d3bbm4q.jpg PS if you can confirm it, can I use your picture for an MBT-LAW/NLAW article on the wikia? Ferrariguy1000 (talk) 08:03, June 13, 2013 (UTC) - RE: It turns out that there already is an MBT-LAW article. Can the image you found be used on the article? Ferrariguy1000 (talk) 01:13, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Trusted User Hi there. Awyman has recommended you for our Trusted Users scheme. You will be granted rollback privileges accordingly. For more information, see BF:TRUST - 22:47, December 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: Talk to Bondpedia. -- 21:21, December 7, 2013 (UTC) :Hi. Apologies for the mix-up with the upgrade, it was my fault. It's now been fixed for you (it may take a while to come through). - 21:19, December 7, 2013 (UTC) ::No worries. Keep up the good work. - 13:06, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi floux I havent talked to you in a while :( Rampantlion513 Wanna Talk? Rampantlion513 Wanna Talk? Rampantlion513 Wanna Talk? 03:24, December 8, 2013 (UTC) PSN Y you no add me on PSN? -- 06:38, January 9, 2014 (UTC) :Must be glitching. Few days ago it did the same thing to a guy I added. He said he accepted it but I didnt see him in the friends list. It will probably fix itself in a day or two. Honestly i was surprised to see you in-game with me and PSK. -- 07:20, January 9, 2014 (UTC) :me per chance?Hyperborrean22 (talk) 18:23, February 7, 2014 (UTC) How? How you get level 110??? HOW YOU TRY HARD! :P 02:19, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Vow of silence Why?-- Hyperborrean22Talk 10:23, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Like?-- Hyperborrean22Talk 15:18, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Good times in the snow and fields of the battlefield. Should ask before going silent about that photo we took last night in Locker. I'll give you the Golmud image when I get a chance.-- Hyperborrean22Talk 10:08, April 13, 2014 (UTC) There you go! Sorry the quality is poor but Facebook shreads it... Can you upload that photo of Amazing and I? I would like that to also be on my wall.-- Hyperborrean22Talk 09:59, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Hey. Hayo, Floux. I'm off from wikia. I'll see you on PS4. I know you told me to stick around a weather it but things here and on other wikis have just put me off. Bye man! :)-- Hyperborrean22Talk 17:38, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Russian Transport I would say no but ask Yuri 17:51, April 18, 2014 (UTC) :Why not? We have Trailer Truck. : 19:44, April 18, 2014 (UTC) ::By the way, it looks very similar to the KamAZ-53501 troop transport vehicle. :: 22:35, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Re :Linkin Park :P - Still my BFL Emblem BTW -- 02:50, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Chat - 03:55, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Re Thanks Patch! Actually Im leaving in less then 48 hours to give you a perspective on it. Ill be creating a "Departure" blog when the time has come. -- 02:44, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Pearl Market Adaptive Camo I don't think that it is an error. It is an urban map, but it isn't predominantly gray or black like Siege of Shanghai or Dawnbreaker for example. It makes sense to have a green color like that, as the map is green in a lot of places. What do you think? NotTheHighestKD (talk) 15:00, July 17, 2014 (UTC) :Correct, this is no error. In fact, because of the Pearl Market adaptive camouflage, KD discovered that all the maps have some unique shade/dual-color combination. 14:15, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hey Oh wow, that was Level on the server, I didn't know whether or not to take all the fanboys screaming about it in chat seriously. Yeah, that was me, and that was the only server on the CTE that actually had people on it that afternoon. I kind of regret quitting before the scoreboard came up, I was actually doing pretty well those rounds. All well, good eye! - 20:31, July 20, 2014 (UTC) PS4 BF4 Finally got PS4 Patch! Ill see you sometime on the Battlefield soon this week after i get the digital copy of the game off of my PS3 copy. -- 19:03, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Favor? Can you finish the DT map pages? -- 04:07, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Adminship Nomination Congratulations soldier on your nomination to Adminship! I just need you to say a few words about yourself in the appropriate section in the nomination page. Good luck. Until then, see you on the Battlefield! -- 06:08, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for that fix Patch. Mustve missed it. -- 22:00, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Admin - 04:46, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Hey Patch AP proposed Propaganda for featured article. Its a good article except its missing some things like Rush. Can you fix that? -- 07:36, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Count Down to War Access Hey Patch, I have a favor to ask you. If I were to give you access to Countdown to War, would you be able to add the appropriate information? Let me know if you can. -- 05:26, January 11, 2015 (UTC) :Email me at awyman13@yahoo.com and Ill give you access. -- 19:16, January 11, 2015 (UTC) CHAT ! -- 01:19, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Hardline Multiplayer Maps Hey Patch, we need to set it up on the Hardline Map pages. As you know, unlike Battlefield 4, Hardline features maps that are not available on all gamemodes which is extremely important. So to bring you back to editing instead of loitering as is your MO, I have a picture to motivate you "Don Patch"..... -- 04:31, April 11, 2015 (UTC) :Yes you can change them to suit Hardline. Also, thats Don Patch from the anime Bobobobobobobobo i case you were wondering. :P -- 02:52, April 12, 2015 (UTC) :Also, I have dxtory working for Hardline now, so if you want any map images give me a holler. I'll be sure to stop stabbing people long enough to get them for you. - 03:21, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Re: ‎BF1 E3 Teaser out I swear, if I actually had gone to EA Play I would've been the dude running around hitting people with the mallet the whole time. I'll get a page set up for the MG15. - 03:59, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Prepare the hate train https://twitter.com/Battlefield/status/742475469140824064 --Slopijoe (talk) 12:17, June 14, 2016 (UTC) Gas grenade What do you think of renaming Tear Gas back to Gas Grenade? It currently redirects the other way around. The BF1 gas grenade seems to serve a similar purpose as the other tear gas grenades. I feel it would be easier to maintain links#headers than to have to pick which game each article is linking to. Nayhem (talk) 07:59, June 20, 2016 (UTC) smg page why did you undo my edit Running this past you... Hey Flux, how have you been, man? I just wanted to run this past you to see if the most recent post by the unregistered user violates BF:DDD. Just wanted a second perspective on the matter. Let me know when you can. Thanks! 04:14, August 26, 2016 (UTC) BF1 Capture I captured these Patch! -- 03:24, August 31, 2016 (UTC) BF1 FluoxetinePatch.jpg|I captured your essence in BF1 BF1 Horse Glitch.jpg|YOU CAUSED THIS BF1 Weapons The BF1 Betas been datamined and since the data is freely available to the public unlike the Alpha, it does not violate BF LEAK. As such I have taken the liberty to update the BF1 weapon pages. Now they just need to be created. -- 03:04, September 12, 2016 (UTC) - HERE - -- 03:08, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Nice. Should be an easy fix. -- 18:10, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Vietnam WW2 Mod page Hey Patch lets go ahead and make a page for the Vietnam WW2 Mod. Its an official mod so its basicly an expansion pack page. -- 22:49, September 13, 2016 (UTC) BF1 Images Hey Patch, heres a website with a ton of BF1 icon images for items such as weapons, vehicles, etc. Now the fully rendered weapon/vehicle would be preferred for infoboxes but these icons will do for now. When we finally do get the actual images we could then just remove the icons or put them in a gallery. -- 15:47, September 16, 2016 (UTC) Chat -- 18:37, September 16, 2016 (UTC) BF1 Melee Info I have to work so i wont have time to add this until later but DICE has finally released info on how melee weapons work and differ from one another here. -- 12:16, September 22, 2016 (UTC) BF1 Attachments revealed Hey Patch they data mined the attachments for BF1 which can be found here. Ive already added them to the Attachment navbox, they just need to be created. -- 01:07, October 11, 2016 (UTC) New BF1 Medal System. They changed it! -- 05:00, October 12, 2016 (UTC)